No Place that Far
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Kendall leaves Pine Valley to live with Bianca, Maggie and Miranda right about the same time Alexis leaves Port Charles with Kristina. When Lives collide, what will happen? This is an AMCGH Crossover


**Author's note:I've had this idea in my head for awhile now...and I decided to put it in ****writing. Basically, I guess it could be considered an A/U story...because it doesn't even ****have much to do with current storylines. Sam is still Alexis' daughter, but Alexis knows.**

**Background info: Alexis leaves Port Charles shortly after Kendall leaves Pine Valley, both ****headed to Paris, France. Ryan searches for Kendall and their son, Riley. Against his will, ****he lets Zach help him. Sonny looks for Alexis with the assistance of Sam and Jason. Alexis ****and Ric are now divorced, he has custody of Molly. When she left, she took Kristina. Set ****five months into the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, minus the ones that I create myself. (Which-****in the event that that happens, I will let you know...and it probly won't happen much)**

**Anyway...**

----------------------------

Alexis stared into space, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Leaving Port Charles had seemed like a good idea at the time, and it wasn't that she had doubted herself. But being alone in Paris, with Kristina as the only person she knew could take some getting used to.

She and Ric had gotten divorced four months before, and she had made the decision to leave. Sonny had been too wrapped in his own world to realize she had left. She didn't change her name, or her identity. But it had been four months since she had left, and noone had come looking for her.

"Bonjour, peux-je prendre votre ordre ?"A waiter said, looking at Alexis.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked at him. ''Excuse me...I don't...I don't speak french."

She said, slightly embarassed.

"Je ne comprends pas."The waiter said, slightly confused.

"He wants to take your order."A woman said, walking up to thier table.

Alexis exchanged glances with her, sighing. ''I'm sorry...I don't really know-"

"It's okay...I understand. It took me awhile to get used to it, too. My name's Bianca...Bianca Montgomery."Bianca said, extending her hand.

"Alexis Davis...nice to meet you.''Alexis replied, shaking her hand.

"Did you need any help ordering?I mean...you could just tell me what you wanted...and I could tell...Jacques..."Bianca said, looking at his name printed clearly on his suit jacket.

"Umm..sure..."Alexis said, pointing to something on the menu.

"Mm...and what about your daughter?"

Alexis told Bianca what Kristina wanted, and Bianca conveyed it to Jacques, who inturn thanked her.

"Thank You, Bianca...I've been here for a few months now..you'd think I'd atleast be able to order food but...I guess not."

"Don't worry...My sister, over there..."Bianca said, pointing to their table. "She hasn't been here that long...she's still getting the hang of things as well."

Kristina played with the napkin that sat on the table.

"You've got a beatiful daughter."Bianca said, hoping she wasn't overstepping any bounds.

"Thank You...Kristina...can you say hi?"Alexis asked, turning to her.

"Hi."Kristina said, shyly.

"Hello, Kristina...how are you. You know...My little girl over there...Miranda...she's a little bit younger than you."Bianca said, pointing to her table.

Sighing, Bianca smiled. "I should probably get back to them...it looks like Riley's getting upset.Kendall will need help feeding him...Maybe I'll see you later?"

---------------------------------------

**Port Charles, N.Y.**

Sonny sat in his desk chair, burying his head in his hands. Four months. It had been Four moths, and there were still no leads on Alexis. He had every one of his men out combing, and none of them had found a thing.

"Did you ever think that maybe...Alexis...Mom...doesn't want to be found?"Sam asked.

"That's a possibility. But still...it's not like her to just up and leave. With Kristina..and the emotional state she was in. I just...I don't know."Sonny said, sighing.

"Stanley hasn't found any leads, either Sonny.Have you tried-"

"I've tried everything, Jason!"Sonny said, standing up. "Alexis doesn't wanna be found...I just don't get why."

The room fell into a silence as the three of them -Sonny, Jason and Sam exchanged glances.

"This is all Carly's fault."Sam said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"Jason asked, suddenly intrigued.

Looking at Sonny, Sam sighed. "Carly's the one who told her...about me. She told me that I shouldn't get to know her...that she ruined everything. But I didn't believe her."Sam said, walking towards the window.

"My mother would still be here if it weren't for her."

------------------------------------------

**Pine Valley**

"Whadda you want, Slater?"Ryan asked, slamming the door to Zach's office.

Looking up from his computer, Zach nodded grimly. "Well, nice to see you, too."

"Cut to the chase, Zach...you called me here. What is it that you want?"Ryan asked.

"You haven't found Kendall yet, have you?"Zach asked simply.

Laughing, Ryan gripped the back of a chair. "You never give up, do ya Slater?You know...for once I thought that you'd understand..."

"Just answer my question."

Sighing, Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. "No.No...I haven't. I've looked everywhere...Jack doesn't know where she is...Erica doesn't know where she is..."

'What if I told you that I do?"

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N:I know there wasn't really any Kendall in this chapter...But if I continue, there definitely will be. I guess this is more of a prologue. So-should I continue?**


End file.
